


no one needs to know we're feeling (higher and higher and higher)

by threewhitehorses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, x factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewhitehorses/pseuds/threewhitehorses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis grins back at him, out of breath, and Harry really wants to kiss him.</p>
<p>It's not like this is a new feeling, because he's felt this way practically since he first met him in the toilets, it's just. He really, really wants to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one needs to know we're feeling (higher and higher and higher)

Harry and Louis go out to buy sweets from the shop and there's a pap there and it's still completely unreal to Harry that anyone cares about a 16 year old nobody from Holmes Chapel. He can understand why people would care about Louis, because he's _Louis_ , he was born to be a star. Harry can barely get through a performance without feeling like he's going to be sick before it.

When they get back to the X-factor house, Louis collapses on Harry's bunk and Harry can't even be bothered to pretend that he's annoyed about it.

"Pass me a gummy," he says, climbing into bed and sitting cross legged in front of Louis. 

Louis ignores him in favour of throwing one up and catching it in his mouth.

"Mmm, now that's some good stuff," he says dramatically, grinning. "Sorry Haz, did you want something?"

"Lou," Harry whines. "Give me one."

He reaches his hand out, and Louis high fives it.

"You are such a little shit, you know." Harry says, and Louis gasps.

He opens his mouth to protest, but his words are cut off when Harry begins tickling him and the candies go flying everywhere.

"Harry, stop," Louis gasps out. "You're spilling the sweets!"

"Should have thought about that before you refused to share, then." Harry says, cackling madly and crawling forward to straddle Louis.

"If you stop I'll let you have as many as you want!" Louis says, writhing around and giggling.

They stare at each other for a moment, panting, and Harry tries extremely hard not to focus too much on how long Louis' eyelashes are, or the way his biceps have flexed underneath him, or how blue his eyes are, or -

He has the sudden realization that this would look incredibly odd if someone were to walk in and see them. He lets go of his arms quickly and shoves as many gummys as he can into his mouth.

"Styles gets his way." he says contently, after he's swallowed.

Louis grins back at him, out of breath, and Harry really wants to kiss him. 

It's not like this is a new feeling, because he's felt this way practically since he first met him in the toilets, it's just. He really, really wants to kiss him. 

He subconsciously leans in a tiny bit, eyes focused on his thin, pink lips, but he's stopped by Louis dumping a brand new bag of sweets on his head.

"Wanker." he says, shaking sugar out of his hair. 

Louis just smiles at him fondly.

*

They're in the 80th minute of their FIFA game, and Harry and Louis are completely dominating.

"Liam! Shoot, you twat!" Niall shouts, waving his controller around madly.

Liam panics and presses the button, and the ball goes flying way above the net. Niall groans as Harry and Louis cackle loudly. 

"Would you two shut up?" Niall complains.

"Should have known better than to challenge the dream team, young Niall." Louis says and Harry beams.

In the 88th minute, Harry scores to make it 5-1, and Louis grabs him and plants a sloppy kiss to his cheek. 

Harry goes bright red and prays everyone is too caught up in the game to notice. When Louis scores again to make it 6-1 by the end of the game, Harry jumps onto his back and they parade around the house singing a heartfelt rendition of "We Are The Champions". 

"Get a room, would you?" Zayn says, rolling his eyes. 

"Never!" Louis shouts, grabbing Harry and pretending to make out with him. Harry responds enthusiastically, and when he pulls away Louis makes a show of wiping his lips and looking content.

"Gross." Zayn says, walking away. Harry and Louis just grin at each other, breathing heavily.

"We're good together, yeah?" Louis says after a few seconds.

"A bit, yeah." Harry replies.

Louis grins wider. 

"Come on, let's go kick their asses again." he says, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him along. Harry follows behind, smiling stupidly to himself.

*

"Harry, budge over."

"Whattimesit?" he mumbles, half asleep. 

"Dunno. Can't sleep though." Louis whispers, crawling under the covers and snuggling up to him. Harry's naked, but Louis doesn't mention it, so it's fine.

"What's up?" he asks, because whenever Louis climbs into his bed, it's usually because he has something on his mind. Or because he's cold. Or lonely. Or bored. Louis climbs into his bed a lot.

"Thinking," Louis says into his chest.

"'bout what?" he asks, petting Louis' hair. It would be weird, but its HarryandLouis, so.

Louis makes a tiny sound into his chest and nuzzles in further. Harry is maybe a little bit in love.

"Are you naked?" Louis asks.

"You're thinking about me naked?" 

"Well I am now," Louis says, looking up at him and pinching his side. "I wasn't before."

"What were you thinking about before, then?" Harry asks.

"Liam naked, obviously."

"Idiot." he says fondly. "You can tell me, come on."

"I know I can, it's just." Louis says, putting his head down in Harry's chest again.

He stays silent for awhile, and then -

"What if we don't win? What's gonna happen after?" he says quietly.

Louis isn't looking at him, so he know this is serious.

"We'll move in together," Harry says without hesitation, more sure of himself than he's ever been. "Just me and you, we'll get a tiny flat in London and we'll make an album with the boys and it'll be massive."

Louis lifts his head off his chest and looks at him. "You sure?"

"I promise." he says and Louis' lips curve into a tiny smile. 

"Alright then."

"Alright?" Harry says, smiling a little bit as well.

"Alright." Louis says, and kisses his forehead. And his nose. And cheeks. 

Harry looks up at Louis, just barely able to make out his face in the dark. Louis is staring at him with this look in his eyes and it makes Harry's breath catch. 

He closes his eyes, and he feels Louis kiss his eyelids as well. He takes a shaky breath, and then opens his eyes, unsure. Louis isn't smiling any more, just looking contemplative. 

"Love you, Haz." 

Harry wants to kiss him more than he's ever wanted anything in his life. "Love you, Lou."

Louis drops his head back onto Harry's chest, and that's the end of that.

*

They've made it into the finals. Naturally, Harry is puking his guts out in the toilets, and Louis is rubbing circles into his back.

"Poor Hazza." he says, sounding like he's feeling some of Harry's pain himself.

It takes awhile, but Harry has finally emptied his stomach of all it's contents, and is leaning against the stall with his arms around his knees.

"You're alright, love. You're going to be great, yeah?" Louis says, running his fingers through his curls.

Harry just whines into his knees. 

"You are, Haz. I knew it from the first moment I saw you, fixing your hair in the mirror. You were always going to be great." 

Harry lifts his head and stares into Louis' eyes. Louis gives him a comforting smile and leans forward to kiss his forehead. 

"There we go." Louis says, squeezing his hand. "Let's go win this, yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry says, and feels a little bit like he's won already.

*

They don't win. 

Harry can't stop crying. He wanted this _so_ bad.

He looks up from where he's crying on his mum and sees Louis looking at him and thinks his heart is about to fucking explode, he feels so much. 

He lets go of his mum and walks over to Louis and hugs him as tight as humanly possible. He hears Louis start crying then, and he just about loses it.

He isn't sure how long they stand there for, just holding each other as tight as they can and sobbing, but he knows that him and Louis are the only ones left in the room now.

"We're going to be okay, yeah?" Harry says quietly, once he's stopped crying long enough to speak.

"Of course we are, Haz. We're going to move in together, remember? This isn't the end." Louis says, and kisses him on the lips.

They pull apart and there aren't any fireworks or violins playing, just Harry staring at Louis, face covered in tears, and Louis staring back.

This isn't the end.


End file.
